


DBH:  Who Is RA9?

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Concept, Enigma - Freeform, Gen, Idea - Freeform, Identity, Mystery, Truth, clue, outcome, possible, riddle, secret, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: A theory regarding the true identity and whereabouts of the enigmatic RA9 as told by Connor to Hank. Who is this mysterious being that began turning androids into deviants, and where is it now?





	DBH:  Who Is RA9?

Connor sat on the couch in Lieutenant Hank Anderson's livingroom dressed in gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt with the massive St. Bernard, Sumo, resting his chin on his knee. Staring at his reflection in the surface of the turned off television's screen the deviant android flipped his coin back and forth between his hands with impressive reflexes and coordination as he contemplated the singular mystery that he and Hank had failed to solve during their time together working the deviant cases.

Who is RA9?

Hank had been in a light sleep in his bedroom down the hall while Connor remained awake. His trained ears caught the sound of the flicking metal of the coin bouncing back and forth between Connor's hands and couldn't take the repetitive noise anymore.

"Connor? Stop messing with that damn coin!" Hank shouted from where he was laying in bed with an angry huff. The sound of the metal coin flipping back and forth remained consistent which meant his order had been ignored. "Connor!" He shouted again from where he was laying. "Knock it off!"

As the sound of the coin continued to echo down the hallway Hank let out an annoyed sigh and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Wearing black sweatpants and an old white t-shirt the annoyed detective marched down the hall hastily to yell at Connor in person.

"Connor? Did you hear me?" Standing behind the couch Hank stared at Connor waiting for a reply, but none came. It was then Hank caught sight of Connor's reflection on the television screen and saw the sternly focused expression fixed on the deviant android's face. The L.E.D. that Connor had yet to remove was flashing yellow in color as he contemplated something with full focus and tuned out the rest of the house. "Connor? What the hell? It's almost two in the morning for fuck sake!"

Connor suddenly stopped flipping the coin between his hands and held it in a tight fist.

"Connor?" Hank's tone lowered as he walked around the couch to look Connor right in the eyes. "You okay? You seem a little... off."

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor apologized sincerely though his expression never changed and he never blinked. "I was just... thinking."

"We're not on the clock, don't call me Lieutenant."

"Right. Sorry, Hank."

"Never mind that. You said you were thinking. Thinking about what? The revolution is over, the deviant cases have been closed and you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to." Hank stated as he joined the deviant android he had taken into his home on the couch on the opposite side of Sumo. "What's the matter?"

"RA9."

"What about it?"

"We never discovered its true identity. And I don't have any confirmed data of such an android being on record at CyberLife."

"Wait... So you're telling me that this 'RA9', if it actually does exist, has no official documentation. Like it's been erased?"

"No. If it's information had been erased I'd still be able to locate a fragment of the file in the archives of CyberLife's databases, even after being shutdown and declaring bankruptcy. But there is simply NOTHING there. And yet..."

Hank waited for Connor to continue for only a moment before pushing the deviant android to finish his thought. "... _Yet_? Yet what?"

"And yet when I questioned Kamski about RA9 he knew that it existed. How could he know about it if he separated from the company, and CyberLife has no record of it?"

"I... I don't know. How did he know about Jericho? Maybe one of those android girls keeping him company has been giving him information."

"No." Connor finally looked toward Hank, his brown eyes filled with burning curiosity. "If his androids knew of RA9 and the other deviants knew of RA9 then surely someone would know its true identity." Connor turned away slowly and looked down at the floor, his hands coming together into a single fist resting atop his lap. "I think..."

"You think what? Come on, Connor." Hank put his hand on the deviant android's shoulder lightly. "You can tell me what's on your mind, I won't think you're crazy or defective, or some shit."

"I think..." Connor sighed, a physical reaction that only deviant androids exhibited. "I think Kamski _IS_ RA9."

"You... what?!" Hank almost laughed at the absurd comment, but true to his word he didn't chalk it up to Connor losing his mind. "How? How could Kamski, the man who created android technology, be an android himself?"

Connor straightened up his posture and looked down at the palm of his right hand as he retracted his artificial skin to look at the pure white plastimetal of his exposed plastimetal frame beneath. "CyberLife had numerous clones of my body built in the event I was destroyed or irreparably damaged while working on the deviant case."

"Yeah, I met one when your 'evil-twin' abducted me and took me to CyberLife as a hostage. What about it?"

"In the event of my destruction, or my death if you will, my memory would be uploaded and transferred into the body of my successor. All of my knowledge, programming, all my memories and experiences... my consciousness..." Connor let the skin return to his palm as he turned his head to look at Hank with a sense of dread now showing in his eyes. "my successor would look and behave just as I did before my demise."

"What're you getting at, Connor?"

"If I can transfer my memory, my entire being into a new body, then why couldn't a human do the same thing? Why couldn't Kamski, the man who designed androids and knows the technology better than any other human on the planet, find a way to do the same thing?"

"Wait, wait..." Hank's brow furrowed with intrigue as he studied Connor's blank yet perplexed facial expression. "Are you saying that Kamski himself is an android, or..." He was able to follow Connor's explanation to a degree despite being unfamiliar with android technology and abilities. "to be more accurate, you're saying that the real Kamski uploaded his consciousness into an android body, and this android body was registered as RA9?"

"Yes!" Connor excitedly exclaimed and his eyes went wide with glee. "That's what I've been theorizing for the past six hours, nine minutes and forty-three seconds."

"But... why?" Hank was still a little confused by the theory. "Why would he transfer himself from a human body into an android body?"

"Kamski left CyberLife under mysterious circumstances that no one seems to know." Connor's expression became stern again as he contemplated any logical reason a person might have to undergo such a procedure. "Perhaps Kamski was attempting an experiment and decided to hide the results out of fear. Or maybe Kamsi was ill, maybe even dying. I can only speculate at the moment."

"So you think he built himself a unique model of an android body and found a way to transfer his consciousness into the body to save himself? Is that... Is that possible?"

Connor shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I... I do not know. It's been theoretically plausible for several years now, but there has been no breakthrough in the process. At least, no breakthroughs have been _reported_."

"Okay, so let's say you're right and Kamski is RA9, why would he cause the androids to become deviant? For kicks?"

"No." Connor shook his head slightly. "It would be like spreading a virus, just as Kamski himself had eluded to when we questioned him before the revolution. I think the androids becoming deviant was an unintentional and unforeseeable effect of RA9; an android with a fully conscious, self aware, emotional, thinking program interacting with other androids. The androids were affected without knowing what had happened until the deviant behavior was triggered by some kind of shock."

"Shock? As in traumatic shock from some kind of experience?" Hank rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "Makes sense. From what I remember on the deviant cases each android displayed deviant behavior after receiving or witnessing some kind of abuse from humans." Hank's hand dropped from his chin as he took what Connor was saying to heart. "Domino effect. Once one android becomes affected all the other androids it comes in contact with all become affected."

"Correct." Connor nodded his head once. "When Kamski realized that his interactions with androids would result in deviant behavior he left CyberLife and chose to live in relative isolation outside the city. It was the only way to keep his secret."

Connor suddenly remembered one of his final conversations with Amanda, and how she deflected his questions regarding Kamski, CyberLife and the Connor series androids. The icy cold of the bizarre programming limbo where Connor spoke to Amanda still felt painfully real against his body as the memory appeared with excruciatingly vivid detail.

A cold that was matched only by Amanda's demeanor.

Connor never wanted to experience it again.

"Hey, you okay?" Hank snapped his fingers in front of Connor's face which caused the daydreaming deviant android to jump and his L.E.D. to briefly flash red before returning to yellow and finally a calming blue.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking about Amanda."

"Amanda? She was your superior and your handler at CyberLife, right?"

"Correct."

"You think she knows something?" Hank asked as his own intrigue on the case had been piqued. "Like, she knows whether or not Kamski really is an android and is keeping his secret?"

"She _did_ know something." Connor confirmed with a dismayed glance. "But she would never tell me, I had tried to ask her about CyberLife's past and she dismissed me. Now she is gone and I cannot prove anything."

"Well, don't worry about it anymore for the rest of the night. We'll look more into Kamski off the books, alright?" Hank reassured Connor as he rose from the couch and rubbed his hand at the back of his neck with fatigue. "Let me know if you need another blanket or pillow too, will 'ya?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Now, please try to get some rest. I don't want you running on low power when we meet up with Marcus tomorrow. We're supposed to be his support when he presents his new android laws to the public."

"Yes, I shall try to rest." Connor agreed as he pocketed his coin and put his hand down on Sumo's head. "Goodnight, Lieu- Hank."

"Goodnight, Connor."

  _ **-The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE: I believe that the RK-900 model of Connor shown at the end of the game, if you get the "bad" ending where CyberLife wins, is the new body that Kamski will transfer his consciousness into. After all, Connor is a prototype of the most advanced android ever created by CyberLife, which meant he was essentially going to be a test run for Kamski. And I base this theory off of the artwork included in the game.
> 
> The original Connor has dark brown eyes, the new Connor has pale gray/green eyes. The exact same color as Kamski. Coincidence?


End file.
